In micromechanics, sensors are known in which a pressure variable is detected as a function of the flexure of a diaphragm. Detection is via piezoelectric resistors, among other things, which are incorporated into the diaphragm or produced separately on the diaphragm. A diaphragm of this type is usually manufactured by an epitactic method in which layers are applied to a substrate, the substrate material being subsequently etched to produce a cavity beneath the diaphragm.
Methods are also known from German Patent Nos. DE 10 2007 043526 and DE 10 2008 001738, in which a substrate is used to produce a diaphragm which is removed from the substrate after producing a cavity beneath the diaphragm for the purpose of processing the diaphragm separately. One or more supporting points are usually provided beneath the diaphragm, which are easily broken off when the diaphragm is lifted.